


Tangled Confessions

by thatmountainhermit



Series: Prinxiety One Shots [1]
Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Confessions, Disney Movies, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, thats right folks they kiss this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: When Prince starts acting weird, Anxiety expects the worst. But during a movie, the unexpected happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I think I'm getting the hang of AO3, hurray! I am, however, still terrible at summaries and titles but thats been a thing since forever rip  
> 2\. I finally wrote 1,000 words im proud of myself. and they kissed! i figured i should after writing two fics where basically nothing happens hahaha
> 
> Please me what you think! Your comments motivate me to keep writing!

Prince had been acting kind of weird. Not his usual, Sir Sing-a-lot kind of weird. But a distant kind of weird. A quiet kind of weird. Not meeting Anxiety’s eyes kind of weird.

Anxiety had a feeling that he knew what it meant for him.

He had gotten used to Prince. They had managed to bond over Disney movies, since Thomas’ video, and watching them together had become a regular thing. Anxiety loved to annoy Prince by pointing out the darker themes, while Prince often tries to drown him out with singing. It was… nice. It made Anxiety feel kind of nice. Sometimes (though he made sure Prince could never see) he would end up smiling. Enjoying himself. And sometimes, when he was alone in his bedroom, he would find himself thinking about Prince. Wondering how soon they would be together again. Imagining what it might be like to kiss him.

He should have known that, sooner or later, Prince would get sick of him. Even now, as they were watching Tangled, Prince was way too focused on the movie. It was nothing like what Anxiety had gotten used to when watching movies together. He sighed quietly, looking to his phone. Maybe it could give him an out? He could say that Logic texted him, or...

Everything seemed to freeze when Prince shifted, his fingers brushing against Anxiety’s. It felt like something out of a romcom. Anxiety’s cheeks were certainly burning enough for it, only his foundation managing to hide the scarlet on his cheeks - although it didn't save him from the way the heat crawled down his neck. 

“Are you okay?” Of course his movie buddy decided to focus back on Anxiety at the worst time. The universe was laughing at him.

He scowled, snatching his hand away from where it had been. “I’m fine,” he grumbled, picking up a pillow and hugging it close to himself. He tried his best to ignore the look that Prince was giving him, and knew he was reading too far into it when he thought that Prince looked - dare he say it - disappointed. “Just tired.”

There was something about the way Prince smiled at him then. Anxiety swore he was imagining it - the fondness in his eyes, the warmth in his smile. “I should have known when you didn't make a comment on Mother Gothel.”

“Last time we watched this, you agreed with my point.” Anxiety narrowed his eyes, and immediately knew what was going on when the response was a teasing smile.

“Hmm, I don't recall agreeing with you…” Prince tapped his chin, pretending to think. “In fact, I’m pretty sure I was too distracted by you deciding to use my lap as a pillow.”

Anxiety remembered it. He had been more tired than usual, basically dead on his feet, and more pliant than usual. “You offered.” He shot back, poking his tongue out at the regal persona. “And then forced me to endure head pats, like some cat.”

“You are very catlike, in some aspects. Although I daresay that you're prettier than any cat I've ever seen.” Prince cooed, reaching out to ruffle Anxiety’s hair. Not even the customary death glare phased him. Anxiety needed to rethink how he intimidated Princey.

And then the royal’s words finally caught up with him. “Wait, you… I… what?” He blinked a few times, looking at Prince blankly. “You think I'm pretty?”

“The prettiest out of the four of us.” He replied with a smile. Anxiety felt his heart flutter in his chest, a warm feeling spreading through hi- “After me, of course. I am the prettiest prince.” And immediately all the warm and fuzzies were sucked away. From the look on Prince’s face, that was the point. Anxiety had a feeling it was revenge on the stunt that he pulled during Thomas’ Q&A video.

Prince kept watching him, his satisfied smirk softening to a strangely sweet smile. “You’re missing the movie,” Anxiety blurted out, wanting to get rid of the weird atmosphere that had settled between them. What happened to Prince ignoring him at all costs? He was going to get whiplash. “Isn’t this part meant to be one of your favorites?”

Prince looked to the screen. It was showing Rapunzel, in the tavern, singing about having a dream. Usually the scene sucked Prince right into the movie, but this time he looked straight back at Anxiety. “We need to talk.”

There it was. The moment that Anxiety had been dreading. The moment that Prince told him that he never wanted to talk to him, the moment that Anxiety’s worst fears all came true. He couldn’t help but shrink back from Prince, just a little, watching him warily and mentally preparing to run if he needed to. 

Prince merely watched him for a few moments, then took Anxiety’s hands, gently squeezing them. He smiled, too, which was almost worse. It meant that Prince _pitied_ Anxiety. If there was one thing that Anxiety was pretty sure would kill him, it was Prince trying to let him down gently. 

But Prince looked… shy. Anxiety couldn’t believe his own eyes, but there was definitely a soft blush developing on Prince’s cheeks. “You have stolen something very important of mine, Anxiety. I cannot sleep. I can barely think. And it is because of you. You have overtaken all of my thoughts.” He had a nervous look on his face, even as he brought up one of Anxiety’s hands, pressing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “You see, my dear, you have stolen my heart. And if you do not wish to keep it, I would very much like it back.”

Of all the things that Prince could have said, that was probably one of the lowest on Anxiety’s list. So his brain promptly shut down for a few moments, before kicking into overdrive. Since when had Prince felt this way? Was this a joke? Had he noticed Anxiety’s own feelings? 

He didn’t realise that he hadn’t replied to Prince until a hesitant voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Anxiety? Have I made you uncomfortable? I’m sorry, I shall leave you alone.” The royal began to pull away, but Anxiety gripped his hands, keeping him there instead.

“I- you didn’t give me a chance to…” He took a deep breath, staring down at their joined hands. “Only you would give a confession like that,” he muttered with a dry chuckle, glancing up at Prince. “I don’t want to give your heart back yet.” A hesitant smile accompanied his words, but the reaction he received made it completely worth it. Prince lit up, his smile bright and his eyes shining as he leaned closer to Anxiety, his hands coming to gently cradle his face.

“Would you mind terribly if I kissed you?” He sounded like he had just been on a rollercoaster and loved it. Anxiety was honestly surprised that he hadn’t burst into song, but nodded nonetheless. The only word to describe Prince’s smile was radiant. And then he was leaning in, and their lips connected.

Anxiety really shouldn't have been surprised that Prince’s lips were so soft. And yet… Most of his other coherent thoughts went out the window, however, as he melted into the kiss. His own hands came up to rest on Princey’s chest, and he let out a quiet sigh.

And then they were rudely interrupted by a loud, ecstatic, almost-screeching from Morality. 

Suffice to say, they quickly fled the scene, finding privacy so they could talk properly.


End file.
